User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) lol Page Do you like my page. Any modifications please let me know on my talk page. 19:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. My LEGO Network Wiki looks good and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually there's a staff member who makes the images; if you want to provide one that's great, but you don't have to. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) pic can you restore my avatar pic and the Joeman pic back (avatar for my page like you did bobafett2 and Joeman pic because I was going to put it in my sig. also what happened to template L? It was really cool and to my knowledge there was no reason for FB100 to delete it.-- 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I will restore your avatar, and look into the template deletion. I think that your sig can survive without that image though. Ajraddatz Talk 23:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) oh another think, is it that good to let people know your real name. they can search your name and know about you.-- 23:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There is really nothing to see about me, I don't keep any info other than my name on the internet. Ajraddatz Talk 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) fine let the joeman pic go (why did he not delete this?)-- 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :He missed some. Ajraddatz Talk 00:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks-- 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you restore my avatar? I want it on my computer.-- 14:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Link to where it was please? Ajraddatz Talk 15:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Ajraddatz Talk 21:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks-- 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Rollback (again) Can you roll my page back again, Nitro edited it again and FredderHamster tried to revert it (same place, before the first nitro edit) Thanks! Link here! 22:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) movie can I have my movie back please-- 23:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you want the movie back because it's not stored on your own computer, I will be happy to do it for you. But if you want it back so you can use it on your userpages, we don't need to clutter the database with userpage-only material. I'm assuming it's the former, but first, some confirmation please. 23:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) wiki table Ajr, on my wiki table in Terrific trades I want the border spotted like it is right now. I also want it to be centered but when I put the center code into the wiki table the spotted border goes away. Can you make it so that it has both please?-- 00:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I am actually not sure how to do that, nothing works for me. Try using simpler code ;) Ajraddatz Talk 00:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Help hey Ajraddatz how to get s.p.a. badge with out in club page -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 00:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :You can't, I'm sorry to say. There is currently no way to get the SPA Ranks 2-4 Badges. Ajraddatz Talk 00:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Racing Trophies How do you get more than 11 Racing Trophies? Leinardo Smith has more than that. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 19:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering about that myself. By the way, the code for your signature is too long. Please use the template. Ajraddatz Talk 00:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry-My sig doesn't work on Minifig Wiki if I use that sig. I will fix that soon. -BobaFett2 :Thanks, and you can also import the template over there. Then it will work ;) Ajraddatz Talk 00:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help! I really need help.I was trying to color my talk page,and then the search box came over the edit page button!I don't understand this,and really need it fixed.Thanks,-- 20:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :This is your emergency link. Next time, try sticking to code you know how to work with, no offense. 23:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ~ Hey do you know how to make it not change the ~~ + ~~ + ~ to the date automatically? I was thinking of using it in the shopnav/new template. -- 07:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Try using tags. Ajraddatz Talk 21:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I tried it doesn't work. -- 00:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :~~~~~ <-- like that? Ajraddatz Talk 04:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeh now how do you make it look like that on the template page but when the template is used it shows the date the template was used on that page. If you figure it out could you add it to the Template? -- 06:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :~~~~~ is what you're looking for. 20:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I tried that and it just replace the ~'s with the date inside of the includeonly. -- 01:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I forgot about this. What FB says won't work, use , , . Ajraddatz Talk 01:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry christmas Hey arj I hope your enjoing your self! man... has this wiki changed since i was last here or what. by the way i gave you a christmas present.-- 22:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. I hope it has changed for the better, and please give me comments on how you like (or hate) it! Thanks for the present :D Ajraddatz Talk 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) and I think it makes the wiki more professional... but the thing that made this wiki so much fun is only lingering in the grey void of productivity kind of like the modern world. :|... i have to work on my "Profoundatevity" .-- 02:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Help Could you help me beat the robot? :) Please... I can't get past it... -- 03:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Trade Request Can i get Totemic Wolf 60 clicks each i found in your Store Alpha store -- 07:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, the Alpha Store is closed and I don't go on MLN much anymore. Ajraddatz Talk 15:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar File:Ajr38.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 18:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Item Template Could we add a thing that says whether there is a blueprint for it on the item template? (Like it says mailable?) Example: Item=Apple Mailable=Yes Blueprint=Yes -- 05:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, that can be done. Go ahead. Ajraddatz Talk 05:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What about adding '' to all the templates for the description and quote? Also I kind of need some help. Editing all of the item pages. -- 06:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :My bot would be perfect at that. Ajraddatz Talk 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I dont see the point of the "Item=Apple" part. seems kinda obvious, considering the name of the item is already at the top of the page in giant letters, and at the top of the template in kinda big letters, AND mentioned at several points in the article